No Mercy 2016
No Mercy 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on October 9, 2016 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. It was the twelfth event under the No Mercy chronology. This event featured superstars from the Smackdown brand. Background No Mercy featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At SummerSlam, AJ Styles defeated John Cena. This earned him a WWE World Championship match against Dean Ambrose at Backlash, which Styles won. Two days later on SmackDown, Cena challenged Styles to attempt to win a record 16th WWE world championship, while Ambrose invoked his rematch clause against Styles. Shane McMahon subsequently booked Styles to defend the title against both Ambrose and Cena in a Triple Threat match at No Mercy. Later that night, Ambrose and Cena defeated Styles and Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. Afterwards, Ambrose attacked Cena with Dirty Deeds. The following week, Ambrose and Cena faced each other, with Ambrose defeating Cena with a roll-up. After the match, Styles attacked Cena and Ambrose, which prompted SmackDown general manager Daniel Bryan to schedule Styles to defend his world title against Ambrose on the September 27 episode of SmackDown. Ambrose would then attack Styles with Dirty Deeds following the announcement. At Backlash, Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Bella in a six-pack elimination challenge to become the inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion. On the September 13th episode of SmackDown, Alexa Bliss won a fatal five-way match by defeating Carmella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, and Naomi to receive a title opportunity against Lynch at No Mercy. The following week, Bliss and Lynch had a contract signing for the match that concluded with Bliss attacking Lynch. At Backlash, Heath Slater and Rhyno defeated The Usos in a tag team tournament final to become the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions, earning Slater a SmackDown contract in the process. On the September 20 episode of SmackDown, The Usos defeated American Alpha to earn a rematch against Slater and Rhyno for the titles at No Mercy. At Backlash, The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the Intercontinental Championship when Maryse sprayed pepper spray in Ziggler's face. Two weeks later, Miz again defeated Ziggler in a title match after himself using the spray on Ziggler. The following week, Ziggler put his career on the line if Miz gave him one more title shot; The Miz accepted the challenge. On the October 4 episode of SmackDown, Miz showed a video package highlighting Ziggler's most embarrassing moments in his career, including his days as a member of the The Spirit Squad. Miz then introduced fellow Spirit Squad members Mikey and Kenny, who first cheered and mocked Dolph and then attacked him; Ziggler fought off both Mikey, Kenny and Miz. At Backlash, Bray Wyatt attacked Randy Orton backstage, leaving him unfit to compete and winning their match by forfeit. In the following weeks, the two continued to taunt each other, including segments in which either wrestler went looking for the other backstage. On September 28, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Carmella attacked Nikki Bella before their scheduled match, again on Talking Smack and during a match on the October 4 episode of SmackDown. Subsequently, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On August 16, it was announced that Curt Hawkins would return to WWE on the SmackDown brand. He appeared in a series of promos similar to Chuck Norris Facts, during which he revealed that he would make his in-ring return at No Mercy. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Jack Swagger appeared on SmackDown and confronted Baron Corbin. On the October 4 episode, Swagger defeated Corbin in a controversial fashion. The referee called for the bell, believing Corbin had indicated submission when he was in fact reaching for the rope. The following day, a match between the two was scheduled for the No Mercy pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *WWE Kickoff Show: The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) and American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch & Aiden English) in a 8-man tag team match (9:00) *AJ Styles © defeated Dean Ambrose & John Cena in a Triple Threat match to retain the WWE World Championship (22:00) *Nikki Bella defeated Carmella (8:00) *Heath Slater & Rhyno © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) to retain the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (13:00) *Baron Corbin defeated Jack Swagger (9:00) *Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse) in a Title vs. Career to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (25:00) *Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss (6:00) *Bray Wyatt defeated Randy Orton (15:00) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *No Mercy External links * No Mercy 2016 Official website * No Mercy 2016 Pre Show on WWE Network * No Mercy 2016 on WWE Network * Talking Smack No Mercy 2016 on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * No Mercy 2016 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * No Mercy 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:No Mercy